nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorthern Northland national football team
The Sorthern Northland national football team represents the The Eastern Westlands of Sorthern Northland. It is run by the Football Association Of Sorthern Northland. Sorthern Northland made it's début in the second Oxen Cup in Qazox, the nations first attempt at World Cup qualifying was in the World Cup 36 qualifying tournament and also competed in the Baptism of Fire tournament prior to that World Cup. The team play home matches at the James Connolly Stadium in Beningrad. They are currently managed by Kevaughn Ó Criomhthain. Current Squad * George Palmer - 33 y/o Goalkeeper * Adam Federluchi - 21 y/o Goalkeeper * Jonny Sage - 29 y/o Goalkeerer * Graeme Shorey - 31 y/o Right Back * Jalal Al-Jalalwi - 20 y/o Right Back * Jamie Clareton - 16 y/o Left Back * Nicky Murty - 31 y/o Left Back * Ivar Wrightson - 31 y/o Centre Back * Corneal Corneal - 30 y/o Centre Back * Jay-Jay Bay-Bay - 29 y/o Centre Back * Marek Smith - 30 y/o Centre Back * Gregory Pinoc - 18 y/o Right Winger * Tom Tomsk - 32 y/o Right Winger * Ben O'Bagels - 29 y/o Left Winger * Feng Shui - 90 y/o Left Winger * Relondinho - 32 y/o Central Midfielder * Diago Maran - 31 y/o Central Midfielder * Xeng Xung - 29 y/o Central Midfielder * Gung Ho-Suk - 31 y/o Cental Midfielder * Jing Mao - 26 y/o Striker * Kim Min-Kim -31 y/o Striker * Kang Kan-Kang - 28 y/o Stiker * John Hernandez - 19 y/o Sriker World Cup Record * World Cup's 1 to 35 - Did not enter * World Cup 36 - Did not qualify. (Finished 5th in Group 3 of World Cup Qualifying) * World Cup 37 - Did not qualify. (Finished 6th in Group 11 of World Cup Qualifying) * World Cup 38 - Did not qualify. (Finished 4th in Group 4 of World Cup Qualifying) Baptism of Fire Sortern Northland made it's debut on the international football scene in the Baptism of Fire tournament That took place before World Cup 36. The tournament used a slightly different format with group having to work together to qualify. Sorthern Northland were drawn into Group 4 along with Kilmarnockshire, Trumanistan and Salkehachie. Rather than normal games the matches are played out as skill challenges. Sorthern Northland beat Billopesha 5-3 in the first challenge and lost 2-1 to Vephrall in the second challenge. They won their third challenge against Kura-Pelland in controversial circumstances. In the fourth challenge Niosis were beaten 5-0. Sorthern Northland lost to Vephrall, Group 4 went out as well meaning that although Sorthern Northland were likly to win their group they couldn't progress bringing an angry response from manager Kevin Hugh. Sorthern Northland lost their final challenge against Billopesha 6-5. Sorthern Northland finished top of their group but failed to progress due to fellow group member ineptness. Oxen Cup Sorthern Northland took part in the second edition of the Oxen Cup. The team's first match was against Daehanjeiguk who were also playing for their first match. The second match against Rugiero was the teams first victory following a comfortable 2-0 win. Sorthern Northland lost their next game to New Montreal States 4-3 after the New Montreal keeper scored the winner in the last minute. Sorthern Northland won the fifteenth place play-off match 4-1 against Veitau. Oriental Football Cup Sorthern Northland also has a representative team for competing in the Oriental Football Cup. The team is made up of players from Korean and Chinese backgrounds. Although representing the nations, the players of the team are not awarded caps as the team is only a representative one and not a full international team. The idea for the team came from national team players Feng Shui and Kim Min-Kim following a large rise is gangland problems between the Chinese and Korean communities of Beningrad. The team won their first Oriental Cup match against Kiryu-shi 1-0. The team then lost all its remaining games and finished fourth in the tournament. The team have confirmed they will be competing in the second edition of the Oriental Football Cup. Kits Sorthern Northland have always worn a predominantly red home shirt with gold trimmings. Their current away shirt is gold and black. The team also has a pink and black third shirt. White has also been used as the main colour for the away shirt on a couple of occasions. A new set of kits are typically released every four years. Their first set of kits were produced by Puma. The rights to manufacture the kits for World Cup 37 and associated tournaments went to Addidas. Since World Cup 38 the kits have been manufactured by Sorthern Northland based company Asal éide spóirt. It is expected that Asal éide spóirt will continue to supply the kits for a long time to come. Caps (Records are pre-WC39 only due to overall records being lost.) The ten most capped Sorthern Northlander's are currently as follows. * # Player Caps * 1= Corneal Corneal 72 * 1= Ivar Wrightson 72 * 3 Graeme Shorey 71 * 4 Tom Tomsk 70 * 5= Kim Min-Kim 68 * 5= Min Cho-Hi 68 * 7 Relondinho 67 * 8 Ben O'Bagels 54 * 9 George Palmer 50 * 10 Neuville Senna 47 Players in italics have retired from international football. Record Goalscorers (Records are pre-WC39 only due to overall records being lost.) Sorthern Northland's ten highest goalscorers are as follows. * # Player Goals * 1 Kim Min-Kim 34 * 2 Feng Shui 24 * 3 Jing Mao 21 * 4 Neuville Senna 16 * 5 Korea China 15 * 6 Ben O'Bagels 8 * 7 Xeng Xung 6 * 8 Benjamin Peacock 4 * 8= Kang Kan-Kang 4 * 8= Jonny Sage 4 Category:Sport Category:Sorthern Northland